Kyoya's Fun: THE DESISION!
by Naruhina7799
Summary: This is the desision I decided after reading dontouchmykyoya818's story: Kyoya's Fun. Full premission granted to write. Enjoy!


**_So this is the disision I made from the ending of Donttouchmykyoya818's story: Kyoya's Fun. This just came to me and I asked for premission and she gave it to me! Now please enjoy the crack that is this story._**

* * *

Haruhi slowly walked through the door, wondering what, or _who, _the hushed whispers were coming from. When she walked in, the Host Club were standing there. Doing nothing... Haruhi stared at them, an aggravating expression on her face. She continued to glare at them, for they continued to just stand there, a blank expression on each of their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haruhi snapped, her patience with them long gone. Kyouya finally stepped up, his "Rich Bastard: Rapist addiction" shoes making an annoying tap as they clicked on the hardwood floor. He grinned at her with a satistic glaze in his eyes, living up to the expectation of the shoes.

"Now listen bitch, first off, you can't talk to us like that. Second, whore, Tamaki's a dude." Just to randomly prove this, Tamaki ran behind Kyouya, completely naked.

"Man whore, continue this god damn explanation before I do something to _make _him a female." Haruhi spit venom in her voice, but confusion crossing her features. Tamaki whimpered and went into his corner of woe, growing purple mushrooms. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped from behind Kyouya and were both at her side.

"Now Kyouya, you and I both know Haruhi is alot of things, but shes not a bitch or whore. That's your job." Hikaru smirked as Kyouya's temper started to rise. Kaoru yanked Haruhi out of Kyouya and Hikaru's grasp before they got into the fight of a lifetime.

"Okay... So here's the deal... This was just a prank that we decided to go along with. This was just a trick of the brilliant author." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, slowly backing away from the now far - beyond - pissed Haruhi.

"So what your telling me is that I went through all the crap, had all that happen to me for no reason, went through hell that many times I think the Devil has a restraining order ageist me, just because the author wanted me to? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" The flames of hell rose around Haruhi as she became 100 000 000x more scarier then Kyouya or Hunny... When he wakes up.

"Hi guys! So how did...the...plan...work..." Haruhi snapped her head around with inhuman speed, a satistic smirk forming on her lips. She glared daggers into the new intruder's head as she took one slow step at a time towards _her._

"Are you the author behind this hell? WELL? :D *Que evil laugh*"

"Uhhhh... Depends... Do I get a 10 second start or 2?" Haruhi held up her middle finger, signaling 1 second. She ran, Haruhi hot on her trail.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW HUH? HOW DOES IT FEELLL!"

"OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!" Mori shook his head before going after Haruhi, only to have his head ripped off in the process.

"TAKASHIIII!" Hunny then got furious and pounced on Haruhi. May he rest in peace in the tuba. Haruhi continued on her evil rampage and Destoryed anything that got in the way. Sadly, Tamaki tried to stop his precious daughter and ended up becoming a girl! Yayyy! The twins didn't really want to get invovled so they decided to go have sex in the "Our Pleasures" box that Haruhi's father had brought in that day.

"Oh Hikaru!" Everyone left standing stared quizzically at the box, but thought nothing of it and continued what they were doing. Kyouya finally got sick of this and whipped out his Black book, only to epically reveal that it was in fact, a Death Note! *Que scary music and thunder and lighting*

"To hell with this!" He then quickly wrote Haruhi's name in the death note, causing her to explode. The author finallt stopped running, and looked towards Kyouya, a magical light dramatically glowing behind him.

"THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! YOUR MY SAVIOUR! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!" Kyouya happily took her hand and they both skipped happily to the "Our Pleasures" box and had a foursome with the twins. Now they live happily- Oh nozes! I didn't get a happy ending!

Suddenly, there's a big ball of light and I, Naruhina Chan, appears in this story. I walk over to the box, open it up, look at the twinsest, and die because of nosebleeding to death. Now I have my happy ever after!

THE END... FOR NOW...

* * *

**_... What the hell is this? Oh well... If it gets reviews, good or bad, I'll still be happy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I don't even want to own this idea!_**


End file.
